


Bucky vs. the Movies

by Rainne



Series: Bucky vs. the 21st Century [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, movies are expensive, old man yells at cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne
Summary: Steve likes scary movies, apparently.





	Bucky vs. the Movies

“Let’s go see a movie,” Steve said one cold February afternoon. “I wanna go see _The Witch._ ”

“What is it with you and scary movies, man?” Sam asked, coming out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. “I know y’all didn’t have genre horror back in the day.”

“He used to read that shit all the time,” Bucky said from the chair by the window, sipping his own coffee. “His favorite one was _Herbert West - Reanimator_. He must’ve read that a thousand times.”

“So good,” Steve mused. “I need to read that again.”

“What’s it about?” Sam asked.

“Zombies,” Steve replied, grinning. “It’s one of the first zombie stories ever.”

“That’s kinda cool, actually,” Sam said. “We should watch _Shaun of the Dead_. It’s a zombie comedy.”

“If it’s got zombies in it, he’ll like it,” Bucky agreed.

“ _Anyway,_ ” Steve said, wrenching the conversation back under control, “let’s go see a movie.”

“Too expensive,” Bucky replied. “Wait till it comes out on video.”

Sam blinked. “Who taught you about stuff coming out on video?”

“You learn all kinds of shit from YouTube, man,” Bucky replied. “You should watch it with me sometime instead of just making fun of my fail videos.”

“Okay, but let’s be real, your fail videos are literally made to be made fun of.”

Bucky inclined his head, acknowledging the point.

“Fuck the cost,” Steve said, desperately trying to manage the discussion. “I wanna go see _The Witch._ Come on.”

Bucky heaved a heavy sigh. “Fine. What time does it come on?”

“The Regal has it on at seven.”

“Not even a matinee?” Bucky asked. “Who _are_ you?”

“I’m a guy that wants to go see a fuckin’ scary movie!” Steve burst out. “Can you two assholes please _cooperate_ for once?”

There was a long silence in the room before Sam said, “Sorry.”

“Yeah, me too,” Bucky said softly. “Fine, let’s go see your damn scary movie. But you’re buying the popcorn.”

“Of course I am,” Steve replied reasonably. “And Sno-caps, too, if you want them.”

“Do you know there are people who put M&Ms in their popcorn?” Sam asked, heading toward the stairs so he could go up and change.

“Those people are wrong,” Bucky said solemnly.

Steve and Sam, it must be said, knew (or should have known) what they were getting into by taking Bucky to the movies. He had mostly taken inflation in stride - especially once he realized how much money the government owed him in back pay - but movies were where he drew the line.

“Fifteen bucks for a ticket!” Bucky moaned as Steve pulled out his wallet. “Man, I remember when it was a quarter - ten cents for the matinee!”

“Inflation, man, it gets you every time.” Sam shook his head.

“Ten bucks for popcorn and a soda!” Bucky exclaimed at the concession desk. “It’s highway robbery!”

“And three dollars for your Sno-caps, don’t forget,” Steve replied mercilessly.

Bucky moaned again, wordlessly.

They got their seats and settled in, but it wasn’t long before Bucky piped up again. “What _is_ it with all these ads? We paid to see a movie, not commercials.”

“Those are pretty new,” Sam admitted. “I feel like they just started having them in the last few years. I definitely know they didn’t have them when I was a kid.”

The lights finally went down, but they were not free. “I wanna see a newsreel,” Bucky griped in a whisper. “And a fuckin’ cartoon.” A minute later, there was another whisper. “More fuckin’ ads for movies. I don’t wanna see eight hundred ads for movies, I wanna see the fuckin’ movie I paid for.”

“You didn’t pay,” Steve whispered back, “and I like the trailers.”

“Both of you shut the fuck up before we get kicked out,” Sam whispered at them.

“Thank you,” murmured a voice from behind them, and Steve and Bucky both froze. Then, in very soft voices, they both said, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” the voice behind them said. “Just shut up.”

They did.


End file.
